Adjetivos
by Yami River
Summary: Viñeta. La habían llamado fea, hermosa y problemática y esos tres adjetivos la habían hecho sonrojar. Shika/Ino


Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Adjetivos.

Ino Yamanaka caminaba por las calles de Konoha murmurando para sí mil y un maldiciones para Sasuke.

-No puedo creer que me haya llamado fea- se decía una y otra vez con el rostro aún sonrojado por la vergüenza y la ira por lo que había sucedido minutos atrás:

Ino acaba de terminar su entrenamiento diario con Ibiki y mientras caminaba se encontró con Sasuke, Ino tratando de llamar la atención del azabache puso una pose sexy, se soltó el cabello y le guiño el ojo de forma provocativa. Pero el Uchiha solo había atinado a articular un "Hmp, no eres hermosa" y se había alejado dejando a la rubia con una cara de asombro y un enojo que hasta los mismísimos demonios le temerían.

-¡Pero ya verá Sasuke!, algún día suplicará por mi compañía- Ino estaba tan sumergía en sus pensamientos que no noto que iba a chocar con alguien.

"Además de soportar las estupideces de Sasuke me tengo que aguantar esto" pensaba Ino.

-¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?- dijo Ino mientras se fijaba quien era la persona con la cual había chocado.

-Yo también tendría que preguntar lo mismo, ¿no crees?- dijo una voz muy conocida por Ino.

-¡Shika!- se levanto del suelo con la ayuda del Nara.

-El mismo- fue su simple contestación.

-Oye, no me preguntarás que me pasa- dijo la rubia algo molesta y ofendida.

-Aja… ¡dime qué te pasa Ino!- Shikamaru decía con voz perezosa y aburrida.

-¡Ay! Shika es que Sasuke me dijo que era fea, pero yo se que lo hace para no dar a conocer sus sentimientos- decía Ino contándole lo que le había pasado con el Uchiha.

"Siempre es la misma historia y como siempre yo tengo que aguantar sus berrinches, problemático" pensaba para si mismo Shikamaru haciendo como si prestará atención a los lloriqueos de la ojiazul.

-…yo sé que me ama pero Sasuke es muy terco- terminaba diciendo Ino, y luego fijo sus orbes celestes en Shikamaru él cual la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro -¿Qué?- cuestiono Ino.

-Eres hermosa- dijo el moreno de lo más normal.

-¿Qué dijiste Shika?- Ino no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-Te dije que eres her-mo-sa- y silabeo la última palabra y al escuchar esto Ino se sonrojo.

-…- su mente estaba en blanco, eso era nuevo en Shikamaru pues en vez de discutir con ella sobre la importancia de las palabras del Uchiha le estaba dando a conocer una verdad indiscutible y aparte el sonrojo que se apodero de sus mejillas. Ella no era de sonrojarse fácilmente – de enojarse fácilmente sí- y peor por causa de otra persona que no fuera Sasuke.

-A-arigato Shika- tartamudeo Ino.

-De nada Problemática- y otro sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la platinaada y por ¿problemática? Esa si que era una tarde rara, la habían llamado fea, hermosa y problemática y con esos tres adjetivos se había sonrojado.

"Creo que tendre que olvidar a Sasuke por un momento, otro día me encargare de hacerle desearme pero hoy Shikamaru será el afortunado de tener mi compañía" pensaba Ino de forma arrogante.

-Bueno, vámonos Shika- decía Ino jalando a Shikamaru por el brazo.

-¿A dónde Problemática?- le preguntaba el moreno a la rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿No me invitarás a ir a un lugar?- le decía Ino inflando sus mejillas, parecía una niña a la cual le habían dicho que no le comprarían la muñeca que quería.

-Si tú lo dices Problemática- fue la respuesta de Shikamaru. "Si Ino haciendo pucheros me convence tan fácilmente me pregunto qué me haría hacer si se tirará al suelo y comenzara a patalear y llorar" Shikamaru meditaba pues Ino hacia con él lo que ella quisiera.

Y así comenzaron a caminar los dos jóvenes.

"Eso me pasa por decirle lo que quiere escuchar, pero no había otra forma de hacerla callar" pensaba por último Shikamaru dejándose llevar a donde Ino quisiera.

Fin.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, jejeje creo que he estado con algo de inspiración, bueno aqui les dejo otra de mis historias y como siempre es un Shika/Ino (MI PAREJA FAVORITA POR SUPUESTO). Les agradesco a quienes me dejaron un review en el anterior fic, muchas gracias.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Y por favor dejenme su opinión para saber si les gusto o sí debo de mejorar. Sugerencias o criticas son bienvenidas.**

**Chao!**


End file.
